An Easter To Always Remember
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Easter and Rachel and Katie go on vacation with the bots and along with celebrating the holiday, Katie learns the Wreckers are just like the other members of her family: kind, protective, and loving. Requested by and co-written with KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one and helped me out with it too. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**An Easter To Always Remember**

Rachel and Katie hugged their teacher. "We'll miss you, Miss Claire," said the blonde-haired girl.

"And I'll miss you girls and the rest of my students too," Miss Claire said with a smile. "But don't worry. You'll see me in a couple of weeks. Now, you girls have a good Easter break."

"We will," the young honey-haired girl said as the teacher gave them each a cupcake with a chocolate egg on top in a clear container so that the girls didn't have to worry about dropping the treats. Happy, the girls gathered their backpacks and headed out with the rest of their classmates, waiting by the stairs patiently for the Autobot who was coming to pick them up. "Who's picking us up today?" Katie asked her sister.

"I don't know," Rachel answered.

The two seven-year-olds got their answer a moment later when Rodimus pulled up and his holoform got out. "Hey, girls!" He called out to them.

"Rodimus!" Rachel cried out in happiness.

"Big Brother!" Katie cried out in happiness also as they ran to the friendly mech, who kneeled down and caught them both in his arms when they jumped at him, hugging him happily. He chuckled and returned the hugs.

"Did you girls have a good day?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Katie said happily.

"Look what our teacher gave us!" Rachel said, showing him the cupcake with the chocolate egg on it. Katie showed him hers too.

"Oooh, those look yummy," he said. "You girls want to each them now?"

"Actually, we want to share them with everyone," Rachel admitted. "Uncle Wheeljack said he's got that size thingy going, right?"

The young mech knew what she meant. "He does," he said. "Well, let's get you girls to the _ARK." _

The ride to the base was fun as Rodimus put on some silly songs for the girls, who giggled and sang along without a care in the world, making the mech smile. Because of the jovial mood, the ride to the base seemed short and the girls raced inside to find the rest of the Autobots.

Elita, hearing their footsteps, smiled as she turned on her holoform and hugged the girls. "How are you girls?" She asked.

"We're good, Mommy," Katie said.

Rachel reached into her backpack, pulling out an envelope. "Miss Claire wanted us to give this to you and Uncle Optimus, Aunt Elita," she said.

Recently, the blonde-haired girl had started calling many of the others her aunts, uncles, or cousins as she and Katie saw them all as family. The Autobots were touched by this and welcomed the titles as they were fond of the young girl who had not only accepted Katie as a sister, but accepted them too.

Elita took the envelope and opened it to find it had the girls' grades and she smiled as she saw the high grades the girls had gotten so far. "You both are doing very well," she said. "Optimus, come look."

The red-and-blue mech was pleased when he read the paper too. "Good job, girls," he said.

Ever since Katie had been transferred to Rachel's school, she had been thriving in her classes and thankfully there had been no other bullying instances, which they were grateful for.

Perceptor came into view and Rachel ran to him, hugging his holoform when he turned it on to welcome her. "I was looking for my little helpers," he said with a smile. "I have some new rocks to observe."

Katie was about to go to him when Optimus gently cleared his throat. "Katie, sweetling, the Wreckers have expressed wanting to spend time with you," he said.

As much as she wanted to help Perceptor, the honey-haired girl wanted to go see the Wreckers too and looked at the scientist, who smiled. "Go ahead, little one," he said. "A few of them have been waiting rather impatiently for you girls to get out of school today."

Giving the scientist a grateful smile, Katie headed for the rec room, where Optimus said the Wreckers were. Arriving there, she found Drift sitting cross-legged on the floor, his hands on his knees and his head bowed, his optics closed. Curious, she went up to him. "Drift?" She asked quietly.

He opened his optics and turned to the child, smiling gently. "Yes, little one?" He asked.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I was meditating," he explained. At her confused expression, he clarified. "Taking some quiet time to clear my head."

"Oh," she said. "I thought you had fallen asleep."

He chuckled. "No, just concentrating," he said, ruffling her hair gently and making her giggle.

"Well, there she is," came another voice as Springer came up with Kup and Roadbuster behind him.

Katie smiled a bit shyly at them, which made them chuckle. "Hey, kid. Do you want to see the Wreckers when they were back on Cybertron?" Springer asked, holding up a photo album.

Eyes lighting up because pictures often meant a story, she nodded and the Wreckers turned on their holoforms and got comfortable on the couch with the young girl.

Katie giggled as she sat on Springer's holoform lap as he, Roadbuster, and Kup were showing her some pictures of them and the other Wreckers. "And there's the time when Springer got his afterburner kicked by his love Arcee while they're training," Kup said as he pointed the picture of Springer on the ground and Arcee smiling with victory. Katie laughed as the big green mech blushed.

"So I...I let her win, cause she's a rookie!" He sputtered, trying to salvage his pride.

"A rookie who took down the leader of the Wreckers with a single kick on the afterburn!" Roadbuster laughed.

"That's very funny, Springy! My big sister kicked your butt, cause you're a big goof of a leader!" Katie giggled.

"You little punk!" Springer laughed as he tickled her, the honey hair girl laughing as she squirmed in his lap, the green mech being gentle as he knew the little one was just being silly. After a bit, he let her up and they continued looking at pictures.

"Who's that?" Katie asked, pointing at a blue mech with a yellow optic and has claws instead of servos.

"That's Whirl, the crazy nut job himself," Roadbuster said.

"Why didn't he come with you guys?" Katie asked.

"Cause he has to stay on Cybertron with the other Wreckers for a while. When he and the others come here, we gotta warn you that he doesn't take fond of organics, but I'm sure he can get used to you." Roadbuster said, giving Katie's head a few pats to reassure her, while also vowing to keep her safe if anyone spoke poorly of the girl.

* * *

_Just outside the rec room..._

"You know something, Optimus. Katie has rarely spent any time with Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and the others ever since they arrived a while back," Elita said, watching Katie with the three Wreckers.

"She's just a little nervous and shy around them; remember she was very shy to you and the other femmes?" Optimus said, wrapping his arms around his sparkmate.

"That's different; she got used to us after a day or two. With Roddy and the others, it's taking her longer," the femme commander said.

"I've got an idea, since Megatron and the Cons are taking a break from trying to concur Earth, I think it's time for us to have a vacation on Spring Break. And we'll let Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and the others spend time with Katie," the red-and-blue mech said.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Elita said happily, kissing her sparkmate on the cheek.

_A couple of days later..._

"Who's ready for a Spring Break vacation?!" Rodimus shouted excitedly, sliding on the floor in the rec room.

"What?" Katie asked, looking up from the coloring book she and Rachel had been working on.

"What are you talking about, Rodimus?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"You heard me. Mom and Dad told me that all of us are going to the country side for Spring Break and to spend Easter there too in a beautiful huge cabin near a lake!" The mech said excitedly. Hearing that, the sisters looked at each others and grinned in excitement as what the mech had said sounded like fun.

"You called Optimus and Elita 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" Drift asked, arching an eyeridge.

"It sounds better than Sire and Carrier, plus Katie says it to them," Rodimus said. Drift looked confused, but simply shrugged it off.

"What about the Decepticons?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Optimus said that they decided to take a Spring Break for themselves too," Prowl said.

Katie looked a little sad at that, something Rachel noticed and hugged her sister, knowing that she was thinking about Thundercracker and Astrotrain, two of the Cons that had big soft spots for Katie. "Maybe they can join us another time," Rachel said softly so that only her sister heard her.

Giving her sister a grateful look, she nodded before they looked up to see Optimus walk in.

"We'll be leaving in the morning, so you girls get ready for tomorrow," Optimus said, smiling at them.

"Come on Katie, let's get you ready for the big day!" Elita said excitedly, picking her up and going to the honey-haired girl's room. Rachel went with Arcee, who helped her get ready for the vacation.

"Mommy? Are Roddy and the others coming too?" Katie asked as her and Elita finished packing the little girl's things and was now getting dressed for bed.

"Yes honey, cause not only they want to have fun, they also want to spend some time with you." Elita said, helping her putting on her night shirt.

"They do?" The little girl asked in surprise.

The femme commander smiled. "Of course, sweetie. After all, you are the daughter of the Autobot commander and Autobot femme commander," she said. "Who knows? You may lead them one day."

Katie looked a little unsure, to which Elita smiled. "But that's a ways off," she said gently. "For now, they want to spend time with you because you're part of the family too."

That made the honey-haired girl feel a little better and she hugged her mother as Elita hummed softly and held the young girl to her chest where her spark beat, a sound that, along with her mother's humming, lulled her to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Hey! Baby sis!" Rodimus said, coming in Katie's room and jumped on her bed, landing next to her. "Wake up! We're going to the cabin today!" He said, pushing on the bed springs, making Katie bounce on her bed as she giggled and woke up. Rodimus started helping Katie get dressed and made sure that she has everything ready and didn't forget anything as Blurr sped in.

"Katie-are-you-up-yet-cause-everybody-is-getting-up-and-we're-going-to-load-up-the-vans-so-we-can-go-and-Optimus-Prime-said-that-we're-gonna-stop-somewhere-to-eat-breakfast-with-you-and-your-sister-!" Blurr was interrupt when Rodimus covered his mouth.

"Calm down, Blurr! Remember, Katie still learning how to understanding you when you keep talking so fast!" He said.

The flaming mech turned back to the honey-haired girl. "We'll be waiting outside," he said as he picked up Katie's suitcase and dragged Blurr away.

When Katie finished packing her backpack, she ran outside to see most of the the Autobots and her sister. She saw the Wreckers, Drift, and Rodimus gathered next to one of the vans in their holoforms. Thinking about something for a moment, she then went up to Optimus and Elita and gently tugged on Elita's holoform dress.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I ride with the Wreckers?" She asked.

The Wreckers turned with surprised and hopeful looks on their faces, taking the question as a sign that the child was wanting to spend time with them and perhaps not be so nervous around them.

"I don't see why not," Elita said with a smile, proud that her little one was taking a step into the direction of giving the Wreckers a chance.

"Have fun, sweetie," Optimus said, smiling too as he was proud of his daughter. Rachel, who was standing near Perceptor, grinned too. She liked the Wreckers from the start, but had noticed her sister had been a bit nervous. Now, it looked like her sister was working on that.

"Thank you!" Katie said, hugging them and then ran up to the Wreckers.

"Come on, Kateo! You're with the big tough bots now!" Rodimus said excitedly, picking her up and putting her inside the van next to Drift. Rodimus sat up front next to Springer, who was driving the van. Once everyone got in the vans, they set off to the country side.

An hour later, the Autobots had to stop at a restaurant and get out in their holoforms to stretch and help the girls out. "Oi! My legs! My aching legs!" Sideswipe said.

"Stop whining, you big baby!" Sunstreaker said. "Ironhide was the one driving the van that we're on."

"Says the guy who was complaining about his hair style getting messed up during the ride!" The red twin retorted.

"Why you little-!" Before they started to fight, the both of them got hit in the head by a couple of pine cones. "OW!" Both of them shouted.

"Wow! Kid's got an arm," Roadbuster said, impressed as he looked down at Katie, who was hiding behind Topspin and Twin Twist.

"That's my girl right there!" Ratchet said proudly.

"See what I had to put up with those crazy nut job twins I called them my big brothers?" Katie said, looking up at the Jumpstarter twins.

"We do now," Twin Twist said, trying not to laugh.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Rachel said, lifting her arms up to Perceptor as he picked her up.

"Someone's getting a bit fussy," he chuckled.

"Kate's starting to get fussy too," Elita said, picking the honey-haired girl up as they all went inside the restaurant.

After they finished eating, they set out again. The Wreckers, who were behind everyone else, couldn't help themselves as they watched Katie pressing her face on the window. Her grayish blue eyes widened as she looked out in the country side. "Katie, you looked like you hadn't been in the country side in a while. Hadn't you?" Roadbuster asked, laughing how cute she was. The honey-haired girl shook her head.

Drift couldn't help himself as he drapped his holoform arms around Katie's neck and kissed the top of her head in a brotherly affection, making her smiled up at him and kiss him cutely on the cheek in sisterly affection.

"You know what? Since we're almost there, I always wanted to this in my holoform," Rodimus said, smirking as he rolled down the window and unbuckled his seat belt. Springer, knowing what he was about to do, slowed down a bit. "See ya!" Rodimus said as he climbed out of the window and got onto the van roof.

"What the?! Roddy!" Katie giggled.

She didn't noticed that Twin Twist sneakily unbuckled her seatbelt. Springer smirked and rolled down the window on Katie's side.

"Hello!" Rodimus shouted excitedly, head upside down. "Come on, Kateo! You're with us now! We're gonna show you the Wreckers way!" He said, grabbing Katie's arm gently and pulling her up on the roof, settling her on his lap. "WOOOOOOOO HOOOOHOOOOOO! WE'RE ON VACATION, BABY!" He shouted happily. "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hey, Mags! Hey, Kup!"

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy! Hi, Uncle Maggie! Hi, sis!" Katie waved happily.

"Hot Rod Prime and Katie Prime!" Ultra Magnus said, a bit alarmed to the point that he called Rodimus by his old name. Rachel couldn't help but giggle, glad the Wreckers were making her sister smile.

"Youngsters, these days." Kup said, smirking, also finding it cute.

"You two better get down from there. Don't make me sic the Protectobots on you, Katie," Ultra Magnus said, his voice still full of concern.

"They're just having fun, Mags." Elita said as Springer parked the van and Rodimus and Katie got off, the flaming mech helping the young girl down safely.

"That's where we staying at for a few days? It's big!" Bumblebee said in surprise.

"Let's take a look inside, the others are waiting," Elita said opening the cabin door.

"Well girls, what do you think of it?" Optimus asked with a smile.

"It's so awesome!" Rachel cried happily.

"I love it, Daddy!" Katie said happily. "Can I go outside to play?" She asked.

"Sure you can, have fun!" He said, smiling at his daughter, who ran outside and squealed happily at seeing the leader of the Protectobots outside too and she ran up to him.

"Bubby!" She exclaimed, happily hugging Hot Spot's legs.

"Katie!" He said, picking her up and lifting her up over his head. Giggling, she held out her arms like an airplane as he carefully moved with her over his head, chuckling in amusement.

That night, after the long ride and having fun, both Rachel and Katie were practically falling asleep standing up. Twin Twist picked up Katie while Roadbuster picked up Rachel. "Looks like these two sparklings are ready for the dream femme," the latter said as the blonde-haired girl looked up at him.

"What's the dream femme?" She asked curiously.

"A femme who delivers good dreams to little sparklings," he said. "She's similar to what you humans call a fairy."

Katie rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to stay awake. "What...does she look like?" She asked, a yawn interrupting her midsentence.

"No one really knows," Elita said with a smile. "But it's said she wears armor that is dark purple and has stars on it. Her eyes are white and twinkle like stars and not only does she give good dreams, for those that she's very fond of, she'll leave a sparkling star by the sparkling's bedside."

Rachel smiled at that before yawning and resting her head against Roadbuster's chest, his sparkbeat lulling her and making it hard for her to stay awake. "Why don't we get these ones to bed so that the dream femme can visit them?" He suggested.

"Yes," Twin Twist said with a smile.

That night, while everyone was asleep, Katie was awake in a dream. She was in space, but she didn't feel afraid. Just then, she looked to see a planet down below and her eyes widened as it transformed into a large mech that was bigger than her father. The mech's optics gazed down at her. "Hello, little one," he said warmly, his deep voice comforting.

His voice put her immediately at ease as she realized who this was before her, but she felt very sleepy and he smiled. "Go on, little one," he said softly as she drifted closer to him and heard his sparkbeat. She fell asleep in her dream.

In the real world, Katie was still sleeping peacefully when a holoform appeared in the room, the mech smiling at the little one before going up to her and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, little princess," he said softly before he disappeared.

Katie heard him, but didn't know it was him right away as she fell back into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Optimus and Elita went into Katie and Rachel's room to check on them, seeing the girls awake and talking. "You really saw him?" The blonde-haired girl said.

"Yeah, and at first I was a little afraid of him, but when he spoke, he used the same tone of voice Daddy uses when he's speaking to calm me down," the honey-haired girl said.

The sparkmates looked at each other and entered the room. "Who are you girls talking about?" Elita asked.

"Mama, Daddy, I saw Primus in my dream," Katie said, looking at them.

The two were surprised. "You saw Primus?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah," she said. "He looked like a planet, but then transformed. He was giant! Even bigger than you, Daddy."

Elita looked thoughtful. "First Alpha Trion and now Primus," she said. "There's something about you, sweetie."

"Maybe they know what Katie's been through and want her to know that she's loved by all of you and them too?" Rachel said curiously.

"Perhaps," Optimus said before deciding on another subject. "Who wants to color Easter Eggs?"

That turned out to be a lot of fun as the Wreckers helped the girls and Katie seemed more than happy to hang with the Wreckers, taking some eggs and coloring them according to the colors of them. She looked at Drift, noting that he was white with red markings and wondered how to color an egg like him when she had an idea. Grabbing a red paintbrush, she painted some red lines on the egg, looking a Drift's paintjob and trying to mimic it on the egg. When she was done, she lined up the eggs in a row and smiled at her handiwork.

Elita smiled. "Those are some colorful eggs, sweetie," she said.

Katie smiled. "They represent the Wreckers, Mommy," she said.

The Wreckers looked curious and then saw what the little girl meant. There were the same number of eggs as there were Wreckers and each egg had a color scheme that each matched a certain Wrecker. Rachel grinned and looked at them.

"That means she admires you," she said, knowing that this would not only make the Wreckers happy, but would help them see that this was a huge step for the young one too.

The decorated eggs made a wonderful centerpiece and the rest of the day was joyful as the sisters were looking forward to the next day, which was Easter. Their excitement was palable as the others found their excitement contagious.

Easter finally arrived as both girls woke up and woke everyone else up all around the cabin, excited about the day. The others smiled as they didn't mind being awoken by the young ones and they got down stairs and saw baskets full of Easter presents. "Well, well, looks like the Easter Bunny was here," Optimus said.

As Elita made breakfast, everyone enjoyed the gifts, especially Rachel and Katie, both setting the candy aside for later and hugging the plush bunny stuffed animals they had received, not seeing two of the Wreckers head away quietly.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

"Primus! Why me?" Rodimus asked, putting the Easter bunny head on. Drift did the same thing as the both of them went outside.

"This is definitely not the Wreckers way," the samurai said in slight humiliation.

"Come on, you two," Ironhide said, grinning. "It's for the girls."

"True," Rodimus said. "Hope they don't get scared though. I've seen some videos where the kids get scared to death of the Easter Bunny."

Drift began having second thoughts. "Perhaps this isn't a good idea," he said, not wanting to scare the girls.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Ironhide said reassuringly.

But Rodimus for once was agreeing with Drift. "The moment Katie and Rachel start showing fear, we take off the costumes," he said.

"Agreed," Drift said.

Turns out, they didn't have to worry after all.

Rachel happened to glance out the window and her eyes widened. "Katie, look! Two Easter bunnies!" She said, pointing outside to the two Easter bunnies outside. The honey-haired girl joined her and was surprised, but smiling, as she saw them too.

"I thought there's only one?" Rewind asked in confusion.

"Let's go see!" Katie said, opening the back cabin door and heading out with her sister hot on her heels as they stopped a short distance away, seeing the two Easter Bunnies coming their way and doing funny things, making the girls giggle and laugh uncontrollably as the antics were too funny.

The two bunnies then came close and Katie squealed as one the bunnies picked her up and the other bunny picked Rachel up. The honey-haired girl started giggling and then her tiny hands lifted the bunny head off to reveal Rodimus. "Hi, Roddy!" She said happily.

Seeing this, Rachel lifted the bunny head off the one holding her and smiled at seeing Drift smiling at her. "Drift!" She said with a big grin.

Her grin and Katie's happy laugh made the samurai and flaming mech forget about being humiliated about wearing bunny costumes and both were relieved the girls weren't afraid.

Ironhide came up with a smile. "After breakfast, there's a big Easter Egg hunt," he said. "These two bunnies worked hard to hide the eggs."

That filled both girls with excitement and after they ate breakfast and got dressed in cute Easter dresses that Elita had found for them, the sisters grabbed two Easter baskets and went searching for the eggs. The Autobots joined in too, finding it amusing and fun as the girls giggled and squealed at finding the eggs.

Katie saw one that was in a tree, but it was too high for her to reach. Two hands came around her waist and she turned to find Ultra Magnus behind her and he smiled as he held her up so that she could grab the egg. Putting it in her basket, she turned to him and reached towards him. Curious, he brought her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Uncle Magnus," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome, little one," he said.

The days passed and it was soon time to head back, but the mood was jovial as Optimus and Elita watched their little girl hang around the Wreckers, no longer afraid or nervous around them. "Look at her," Elita said. "Before we know it, she'll be itching to train to be a Wrecker."

Optimus chuckled. "Perhaps," he said. "Or perhaps she'll want to lead a team like her mother."

The femme smiled at that. "But for now, I'm happy she's no longer afraid of them," she said.

"As am I," her mate said with a smile.

Katie decided to ride with the Wreckers again and as they were heading home, she hugged the Wreckers, who returned the affection, glad that the little girl was more relaxed around them.

As for both Katie and Rachel, this was an Easter they would never forget.

* * *

**Happy Easter, everyone! :) **

**Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
